Miu , la Fanalis
by michelle-guzman
Summary: el serio y callado Masrur , encontrara algo hermoso llamado "amor" en una Fanalis carismatica MAL SUMMARY , Parejas :Masrurx Oc , Ja'FarxOc etc ,Adv: gore y Lemmon
1. Miu la fanalis

_**AHHH hace poco tenia esta idea de un MasrurxOc / Y AL FIN LO ESCRIBI!**_

_**por fa lean y comenten.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen bla bla bla **_

_**Advertencia:Lemon (lo infaltable en cada una de mis historias XD) y gore**_

_**LEAN~ **_

* * *

volvimos a Balbad!.- dijo Aladdin junto a Morgiana y Alibaba.

Aladdin!.- saludo Sinbad acompañado de Masrur y Ja'far .- hola onii-san !.-

Cuando ellos iban al hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad , entraron y una persona se choco accidentalmente con Masrur.

-…oh….lo siento….-se disculpo la persona que tenia un velo blanco que le cubría el rostro que era sujetado por una tiara de oro , junto con una capa roja que cubria todo el cuerpo .

-…esta bien...- dijo Masrur.

haces Masrur?.- pregunto Sinbad y el puso atención a sus superior y se dirigió hacia el , cuando volvió a mirar a la persona , ya no estaba…

-…nada…-respondió Masrur y volvió con sus amigos.

En la tarde.

Sinbad , Morgiana y Masrur caminaban por los pasillos del hotel mientras Sinbad les contaba sus aventuras.-. ohh genial….eres muy fuerte cierto?...-pregunto ella sonriendo y el asintió.

!.- Mientras Masrur caminaba junto a ambos , vio a la misma persona recogiendo unas cosas que al parecer se le habían caído .-…oh no….creo que se me perdió el mapa….-decía la persona preocupada con unas gotitas anime.

Masrur se acerco y tomo un papel que parecía lo que ella estaba buscando , supuso que era mujer ya que su voz era suave y femenina , por lo que decidió ayudarle.

-…disculpe… ¿esto es suyo?...-pregunto Masrur dándole el papel y ella asintio.

! gracias!.- agradeció recibiendo el papel

Morgiana y Sinbad miraban a situación y se acercaron a ellos-…. ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Sinbad.

-.s-si…g-gracias….-decia ella agradeciendo.

Miu que haces?.- pregunto una chica joven de cabello color blanco y desordenado , de ojos ambarinos , que usaba unas mantas blancas que rodeaban sus brazos ,traia un vestido blanco hasta los muslos con un cinturón de oro delineando su cintura.

-….Lisi…-susurro Miu mirándola y levantándose, Lisi miro a Masrur y a Morgiana y se sorprendió.

-. ¿ustedes son fanalis?.- pregunto ella y ellos asintieron.-….si….un gusto…- contestaron ambos.

que bien ya que…Miu también es una fanalis!.- dijo Lisi y le quito de una sola el velo y la capa.

Dejando ver a una hermosa Fanalis , con su cabello rojo futsia como el de Morgiana , pero era muy largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos que en la forma del peinado se parecía un poco al Fanalis Mu Alejo , la fanalis poseía un esbelto y bien desarrollado cuerpo femenino pero era un poco musculoso como el de Morgiana , ella era alta casi le llegaba a Masrur pero el le ganaba por unos centímetros , Tenia una especie de traje de combate pegado al cuerpo que para esa época era algo raro de ver , era de color oro con blanco , el traje era bastante revelador ya que dejaba cierta parte de sus pechos , espalda y piernas y tenia un rubi en la parte donde va el cuello, aunque para recatar usaba una capa blanca en los hombros , estaba descalza y usaba unos aros de oros parecidos a unos grilletes pero sin cadenas en los tobillos y muñecas parecidos a los que usaba Masrur .

Los hombres del lugar se sonrojaron mucho al verla, Masrur se sorprendió , Miu probablemente tenia la misma edad de Masrur por su desarrollado cuerpo , aunque seguramente él le ganara con unos dos años.

! que linda , jejeje Masrur …animo!.- dijo Sinbad alzándole el pulgar a Masrur quien solo parpadeo.

-.p-pero Miu-san , deberías ponerte algo de ropa..- recomendó Ja'far.

!.-grito Lisi .-. ese traje yo mismo lo diseñe , es que como Miu-chan es una fanalis extremadamente fuerte y sexy , quise diseñar algo que soportara su forma de combatir , y Kaboom! Hay esta el resultado!.- decía muy emocionada Lisi con estrellitas en los ojos

-…p-pero…es atrevido…-dijo Ja'far sonrojado y Lisi guiñó el ojo .- jejej es para que todo macho quede impactado con la belleza de Miu-chan~!.-dijo ella haciendo poses provocativas y de hombres enamorados.

-…..aunque me da mucho frio a veces…- dijo Miu sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza con un poco de sonrojo.

no es bueno que las damas anden vestidas asi! , todos creeran que es una prostituta de los barrios bajos!.- dijo Ja'far y Lisi lo estaba ahorcando de una forma anime muy graciosa.- QUE DIJISTE MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARAR A ESAS PUTAS CON MI MIU-CHAN!.- grito enojada zarandeándolo.

-.l-lo siento! .- se disculpo el en agonía.

-. PARA QUE LO SEPAS! Miu-chan es una inocente chica pura y virgen , que a pesar de recién haber llegado a su adultez nunca ah experimentado lo que es ser adulta~.- decía Lisi haciendo poses extravagantes con estrellitas y flores como fondo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas de inspiración.

que castigo ^-^ .- comento Sinbad y esta casi lo estrangula de la misma manera que a Ja'Far .- CALLARTE MADITO PROSTITUTO! , para que sepas la castidad es una bendición que el diablo del deseo carnal se encarga de destruir~.- decía Lisi con sus poses.

Morgiana , Aladdin y Alibaba estaban muy rojos con esa conversación de adultos.

-…e-esto…c-chicos…hay niños aquí saben .- dijo Alibaba y Morgiana inflo las mejillas.

tengo 16 años no soy una niña! .-dijo Morgiana un poco enojada.

-. P-pero Morgiana .- decía Alibaba.

Miu-chan debemos ir con Iris-chan ya que le estoy diseñado un traje parecido al tuyo!.- dijo Lisi.

conocen a Iris?.- pregunto Aladdin.

, somos un grupo de 4, Iris-chan , Jazmin-chan , Miu-chan y yo Lisi-sama!.- decía Lisi felizmente.

Iris se había ido con Judal .- dijo Alibaba recordando,

pero el oráculo ahora tiene muchas reuniones con el emperador del imperio Kou por haberse ausentado tanto…y nos dejo a cargo de cuidarla!.- dijo Miu sonriendo.

….es peligroso dejarla ya que ella es probablemente la persona mas valiosa de todo el mundo…por su poder….- dijo Sinbad analizando.

, por lo visto ustedes son amigos de Iris-chan cierto?.- pregunto Lisi mas seria.

! y de Jazmin también .- dijo Aladdin un poco sonrojado.

que bueno , entonces nosotras también seremos sus amigas .- dijo Miu sonriendo animada.

Para ser una Fanalis eta bastante animada y expresaba mejor sus emociones que Masrur y Morgiana

-…..-Masrur no dejaba de mirar a Miu , quien le devolvía la mirada con un poco de curiosidad.

-….jee …- sonreía Sinbad al ver como ambos fanalis se compartían miradas.

-…Miu-chan vamos tenemos que cuidar de Iris-chan y Jazmin-chan…Jazmin-chan tiene fiebre muy alta y debemos atenderla…- Aladdin se preocupo mucho al escuchar eso.

esta bien? Puedo ir a verla?.- pregunto el pequeño Magi preocupado y Lisi sonrió .-¡ claro!.-

Todos entraron en una de las habitaciones del hotel. Jazmin estaba recostada en una cama , tenia el rostro rojo y jadeaba.

-. Jazmín !.- hablo Aladdin corriendo hacia ella , Jazmin abrió débilmente los ojos .-….A…Ala…din….-susurro ella.

bien? Ah en verdad tienes una fiebre muy alta! .- dijo el tocando su frente y sintió que estaba muy caliente.

es nada .- sonrió Jazmin.

Mientras curaban a Jazmin , Miu salió a dar un paseo por las playas de Balbad.

Masrur decidió seguirla .Miu camino por la arena pese que había anochecido, pero como ella era una poderosa fanalis no se dejaría ante los violadores o bandidos.

-….deberias volver, es muy tarde para que una dama ande a estas horas , aun si eres una fanalis no esta bien y peor de la forma en que vistes….-dijo Masrur caminando hacia ella.

-….ne…. ¿Masrur cierto?...- y el asintió , Miu estaba de espaldas ya que miraba el mar , que era iluminado por el brillo de la luna.-….ne Masrur…. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?...-pregunto ella sin voltear a mirarlo.

-…..bueno si….. ¿de qué se trata?...-pregunto, Miu volteo el rostro con una hermosa sonrisa , mas hermosa que la de cualquier princesa imperial , que iluminada por la Luna resaltaba su belleza y sus cabellos fustias se elevaban por la brisa marina y la Luna los hacía ver brillantes , en especial sus ojos que eran del mismo color de el y morgiana que eran iluminados por la Luna.-…. ¿te podrías enamorar de mi?...- pregunto suavemente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Masrur mostro sorpresa en sus ojos pero no hizo expresión en su rostro serio de siempre..-…. ¿que….estás… diciendo?...-pregunto el , Miu rio tiernamente.

-….jejeje….lo siento….no debí preguntar tal cosa….-dijo volteando al ver al mar de nuevo.-….solo soy un poco curiosa….-susurro ella.

Masrur solo se la quedo mirando , ella era bastante carismática y alegre , con una personalidad un poco infantil , cosa muy rara en un fanalis.

-. ¡bien , regresemos!...-dijo ella muy sonriente volteando a ver a Masrur quien asintió .-…si….-

Jazmin se había curado , Aladdin la acompañaba de arriba abajo.

vaya ,el pequeño Aladdin definitivamente esta enamorado jejejeje .- rio Ja'Far sonriendo.

Miu-chan ¿estabas en la playa cierto? .- pregunto Lisi cuando Masrur y Miu llegaron.

-…si , es como casi no hay playas por donde vamos , quería aprovechar la oportunidad .- sonrió Miu.

Sinbad-sama , unos bandidos en grupo están atacando Balbad!.- dijeron al Sinbad .

-. Ya veo , bien , nos encargaremos!.- dijo Sinbad .

te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos , las dos solas .- dijo Lisi y Miu asintió sonriente .

-. Oigan es demasiado para dos mujeres!.- dijo el soldado y Lisi rio .- jajaja , no nos subestime pedazo de mierda .- rio Lisi y el soldado se asusto.- m-mil disculpas .-

Miu-chan , hace mucho que no tengo diversión~.- dijo Lisi saliendo dee hotel acompañada de Miu.

a mí no me gusta lastimar personas….lo haré esta vez….-hablo Miu mientras iba.

también voy!.- dijo Morgiana y fue tras ellas.

-...vamos Masrur, Ja'Far , acompañémosla .- dijo Sinbad y ambos nombrados asintieron y fueron.

no nos dejen atrás .- dijo Alibaba , pero Aladdin decidió quedarse a cuidar de Jazmín .

Una vez afuera.

-…que empiece la fiesta~.- dijo divertida Lisi , las mantas que tenia como adorno , se estiraron y agarraron a los bandidos y los estrellaba contra paredes y suelos.

contenedor metálico?...pero eso es tela….-susurro Ja'Far tratando de analizar.

, Lisi pertenece a un clan oculto que tiene la habilidad de manipular telas de todo tipo como si fueran partes de su cuerpos , no son magos ni poseemos contenedores metálicos y tampoco usan Magoi , ellos nacen con esa habilidad.- dijo Miu.

…. nunca había oído hablar de un clan así…..-susurro Ja'Far.-. jajajaj es porque es un clan oculto , se mantienen lejos de los humanos normales…..-rio Miu.

Lisi acabo con la mitad de los bandidos sin esfuerzo.-…Miu-chan~ es tu turno .- dijo Lisi y Miu suspiro y asintio.

"eso"~ hace tiempo que no lo veia~.- suplico Lisi y Miu la miro con sonrojo .- n-no , me vuelvo una idiota asi .-

, aslo aslo~.- bailaba Lisi y Miu suspiro .- de acuerdo….pero solo esta vez…..-susurro ella.

Miu respiro profundamente , luego-. YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.- grito ella , sus ojos se pusieron luminosos _**(como en Shijyou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi , los mismos ojos que ponen los maestros XD y en esta escena sale el Ost de esa serie que se llama " Kenichi no Main theme " búsquenlo me encanta ese Ost :D)**_

-...ohhh... YAAAAAAAAHHH!.- gritaba Miu dando mil golpes por segundo a una velocidad increíble a los bandidos , noqueándolos y lanzándolos por los aires, todos se quedaron WTF O_O , puesto que no paso ni 5 segundos cuando los bandidos estaban empilados en forma de una montaña medios muertos y agonizando .

-.q-que le paso a Miu-san!? Y además , como consiguió venderles a todos en tan poco tiempo si estaban esparcidos en toda Balbad?.- pregunto Morgiana sorprendida.

-...jmmm...eh escuchado de esa habilidad…..se llama_ Dou Ki_….. cada 10 personas de un millón nacen con esa habilidad….y si eres un fanalis y posees esa habilidad , eres invencible….-dijo Sinbad seriamente.

-…..-Masrur miraba fijamente .-….pero su personalidad….ah cambiado….-hablo el fanalis.

si , lo que sucede es que el Dou Ki es el despertar de toda tu fuerza que aunque crees que usas toda en batalla , pero realmente duerme en tu interior , además que es como liberar tu lado salvaje , eso es lo que le sucede a ella , en este momento no es consciente de sus acciones ademas, Miu-chan es única ya que a diferencia de otros usuarios de Dou Ki , Miu-chan tiene una enorme energía masiva de Dou Ki ,lo que ven ahora es solo una pequeña porción de su Dou Ki…..-dijo Lisi con una sonrisita arrogante.

Sinbad se sorprendió .- como puede existir alguien asi?...-pregunto el.

-...jejejej Verás Dou Ki no utiliza el magoi o la energía del Rukh para despertar o usarse , ya que Dou Ki es una energía que yace en la persona desde su existencia .- termino de explicar

-. WOAAAAHHHH!.- gritaba Miu , luego se calmo y volvió a su estado normal y cayo de rodillas suspirando.-….ah…..estoy cansada…..-suspiro ella y Masrur camino hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-…. ¿estás bien?...-pregunto Masrur toándola de los hombros y ella lo miro un poco sorprendida y sonrojada .-….si….-

-…..grrrrr no toques a mi Miu-chan!~ .- decía Lisi con una mirada asesina pero Masrur no le dio importancia.

-…..Masrur y Miu-san…..-susurro Morgiana mirándolos , por un momento al verlos a la pareja de Fanalis , vio a sus padre en un ligero Flash Back , Morgiana asi llora pero luego sonrió.-….harían una hermosa pareja…..-comento Morgiana en voz baja

* * *

_**Disculpen si encuentran una que otra falta ortografica :(**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEW!**_


	2. atraccion , amor?

, Lisi-sama , Miu-sama , ya que ustedes derrotaron a los bandidos , os estamos muy agradecidos por favor tome esta recompensa .- dijo un hombre que hablaba por el pueblo , ya que a diferencia de los ladrones de la niebla , estos mataban , violaban y robaban cruelmente.

~ .- recibió Lisi un bolsita con oro y joyas.-. con esto hare mas ropa para Miu-chan~.- decía Lisi imaginándose vestidos extravagantes y sexys con una carita chibi sonrojada.

debemos regresar a Sindria ya que ellas hicieron el trabajo por nosotras .- dijo Sinbad y todos asintieron.

Al dia siguiente.

, ya casi esta todos listo para partir , nos iremos en la noche .- dijo el Rey de Sindria.

Masrur caminaba y se topo con Miu que le estaba dando de comer a unos gatitos acuclilladla y ella los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.-….oh…Masrur…..-sonrió ella volteando a ver al fanalis quien parpadeo.

-.a si que te iras esta noche cierto?...-pregunto con cierta tristeza .-…si , nuestro hogar es Sindria a si que debemos volver…..-respondió Masrur.

Miu sonrió .- entiendo…..aunque estoy triste porque…- Miu volteo a mirarlo con una hermosa sonrisa .-…..me hubiese gustado que fuésemos amigos….porque me gustas mucho Masrur…..-dijo esto último con un sonrojo notable.

Masrur sintió un calor en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esas palabras , pero solo dio un ligero rostro de sorpresa.

-…..yo….te gusto?...-pregunto el con cierta sorpresa y ella sonrió .- si….y mucho….y me agradas mucho también…..-decía ella levantándose y estirando un poco los brazos y volteo a verlo.

…voy a regresar.- decía Miu yéndose.

-…-Masrur solo se la quedo mirando y la siguió, mientras caminaba la miraba detenidamente, ella era realmente una belleza a pesar de su inmadurez mental, cosa que le caía a la perfección

_"ayuda!"_

Miu oyo desde muy lejos el grito de un pequeño pidiendo ayuda , por lo que abrió los ojos con alerta y a gran velocidad , desapareció de los ojos de Masrur saltando por las casas , quien se sorprendió y fue en busca de ella.

Miu llego hasta unas paredes que estaban destruidas y un niño estaba debajo y herido .- auxilio!.- pedía el y Miu alzo las paredes con facilidad .- estas bien!?.- pregunto sonriendo.

Masrur llego y miro la escena , un pilar se iba a caer sobre ellos dos pero Masrur lo detuvo con su mano .-….deben tener mas precaución….-dijo el.

Miu sonrió tiernamente .- gracias onee-san , onii-san , ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja .- sonrio el niño muy feliz , esto hizo sonrojar a Miu y sorprender a Masrur .-….pareja?...-susurro el.

-. Gracias a dios Johan!.- decía la mama corriendo hacia el niño y lo cargo en brazos.

Masrur tiro el pilar hacia otro lado y camino unos pasos encontrándose con Miu.

-. muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi hijo.- hizo reverencia la mujer a Masrur y a Miu.

-. jejej no es nada , solo debe tener más cuidado , este lugar está en construcción! .- decía Miu y la señora asintió.

-. Pero de verdad muchísimas gracias y a su esposo también.- decía mirando a Masrur que se sorprendió de nuevo y se fueron.

Miu se sonrojo de nuevo con ese comentario.-…. ¿por qué….todos dicen que somos esposos?...-pregunto Masrur mirando a Miu quien sonrió algo sonrojada.- jejeje….quizás porque casi tenemos la misma edad y somos del mismo clan jejejeje .- rio ella

-…ahora volvamos…-dijo Masrur , pero vio que Miu estaba con la mirada baja .-….sucede algo?...-pregunto el fanalis.-….b-bueno….s-solo me quede pensando un poco….si volvamos….-sonrio ella y Masrur la miro fijamente cosa que la hizo que ella lo mirada también de la misma forma.

Aquellos ojos que compartían miradas de la hembra con el macho , eran iluminadas por la Luna al igual que sus rostros , inconscientemente Masrur se acerco a ella y bajo el rostro que ahora tenia un leve y casi inexistente sonrojo pero que aun asi estaba hay , Miu estaba sonrojada notablemente , los labios de ambos fanalis finalmente se unieron en un tierno y suave beso.

Ese acto fue inevitable , pues la atracción que sentían por el otro era grande , y sus corazones palpitaban con rapidez , Miu paso sus brazos por el cuello de Masrur , quien la abrazo por la cintura apegándola contra su musculoso cuerpo sin necesidad de elevarla puesto que ella era bastante alta para ser chica , quien la única molestia era su espada pero en ese momento eso no importaba , el beso se intensifico , volviéndose un mas apasionado , un beso de adulto , como ellos lo eran , sin embargo era el primer beso de la fanalis , que a diferencia del fanalis que ya había tenidos roses pero nada importantes , pero aquel beso era muy importante

Inconscientemente sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio , a si como la inexperta Miu lo rodeo con las piernas las caderas del Fanalis cuando Masrur paso su mano por el bien dotado trasero de ella cargando su peso.

La Lujuria se estaba dando paso a la escena intentando que ambos fanalis perdieran el control y cayeran en sus redes del deseo carnal.

La situación se ponía cada vez más intensa, a si como ambos cuerpos sentían la enorme necesidad de sentir el calor del otro.

!.- gimió Miu cuando Masrur mordió su cuello haciéndole una pequeña marca que en secreto los fanalis significaba unión de pareja como eligiendo a su pareja de apareamiento y de amor , gracias al gemido de ella ,Ambos despertaron del trance en celo que los guiaba a que unieran sus cuerpos como hombre y mujer.

Miu muy roja se bajo de Masrur quien se mantenía en pie , el no podía creer que había actuado asi a punto de tomar el cuerpo de una pura joven , ambos tenían la respiración un poco agitada.

Miu estaba sonrojada y volteo el rostro tímidamente.-…..v-voy a r-regresar…..-dijo ella y se fue muy rápido Masrur alzo la mano como intentando alcanzarla , pero luego se miro su propia mano.

-…. ¿qué me está pasando?...-se pregunto el apretándose la mano formando un puño .

Masrur también regreso.

Miu le había contado lo sucedido a Morgiana , Jazmin , Iris y Lisi quienes se quedaron sorprendidas pero mas Morgiana puesto que nunca pensó eso de Masrur.

-.e-estas hablando enserio? Masrur hizo eso?.- pregunto Morgiana sorprendida y roja.

-….s-si….n-no sé cómo paso….pero….y-yo me descontrole….y creo que a él le paso lo mismo…y nosotros….estuvimos a punto de….-susurraba Miu sonrojada y tímida.

DIOS , MI MIU-CHAN ESTA A PUNTO DE CONVERTIRSE EN ADULTA~.- decía Lisi sonrojada.

Por otro lado.

-.E-ENSERIO!?.- preguntaron Sinbad y Ja'Far sorprendidos y Masrur asintió cabizbajo.-….me siento culpable….-susurro Masrur mirando a otro lado.

-.!oh vamos Masrur! , tu eres un fanalis adulto , y aunque ella no tenga experiencia ella también es una fanalis que ah entrado a su madurez , es natural que te sientas atraído en todos los sentidos hacia ella .- decía Sinbad dándole palmaditas en la espalda y con una sonrisita.

aun así ,estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en la calle!.- reclamo Ja'Far con un pequeño sonrojo y una gotita en la sien.

-. Ese no es el problema…el problema es que ella sigue siendo una niña pese a su apariencia física…..-decía Masrur .- es mas inmadura que Morgiana….-termino de decir el fanalis.

-…dime una cosa Masrur….realmente te importa que sea inmadura?...es eso….o es que tienes miedo de enamorarte?...-pregunto Sinbad un poco serio , cosa que hizo sorprender a Masrur.

-…e…enamorarme?...-susurro Masrur en su tono actual y Ja'Far sonrio .- tal vez sea eso Masrur….sinceramente creo que temes enamorarte de Miu-san….-también dijo el.

-…. quizás…..-susurro Masrur-…aun así cuando nos vayamos ya no la veré ..a si que mas da….-decía el fanalis.

-...mmm...bueno si es por eso no debes preocuparte! Yo en encargare!.- dijo Sinbad sonriendo y Masrur lo miro .-…..que piensas hacer?...-pregunto el y el rey sonrio.

* * *

**Dia después.**

* * *

-.d-de verdad? Podemos ir a Sindria?.- pregunto Lisi sonriendo y Sinbad asintio .- siiii quisiera que ustedes hermosas mujeres visitaran mi país .- sonríe Sinbad.

Miu estaba detrás de Lisi , Masrur la miraba cosa que la hacia sonrojar al recordar la noche anterior.

-. YEAH , De acuerdo , todas iremos! Miu alista tus cosas .- ordeno Lisi y Miu sonrio .- s-si!.- y se fue a si como Lisi.

-...bien...ahora Masrur , a conquistar a tu chica!.- dijo Sinbad alzando al dedo pulgar y Masrur suspiro.

-…..Masrur y yo iremos en el mismo barco….-susurraba sonrojada pero feliz Miu.

….Miu-chan….estas enamorada de Masrur cierto?.- decía Lisi con picardía y Miu se sonrojada tiernamente.-….y-yo…..e-esta es la primera vez…..q-que experimento estas emociones…..-decia Miu poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas rojas.

-...aahh mi dulce y pura Miu-chan TTT-TTT , SI EL TE LASTIMA , LO MATARE!.- decía Lisi con los ojos como llamas.

-. tranquila no te preocupes , Masrur es una buena persona….el es amable y se preocupa por sus amigos….aunque sea callado y un poco huraño , el realmente me gusta .- sonreía Miu.

es bueno sea asi .- sonrio Lisi.

Una vez , todos se subieron en el barco que iba en dirección de Sindria.

Miu caminaba con sus pesadas y grandes maletas sin esfuerzo alguno , Masrur la vio y se acerco a ella.

-… permítete ayudarte….-decía Masrur , Miu se sonrojo un poco y asintió .-….s-si….- Miu se saco las maletas y Masrur las cargo , supo que estaban bien pesadas aunque para un fanalis eso no era nada y peor del rango de Masrur y Miu.

creo que es esta .- decía señalando una habitación que iban dentro del barco.-. entonces las dejo aquí….-hablo Masrur dejando las maletas en el suelo una vez adentro de la habitación.

-.g-gracias….-dijo Miu con una sonrisa , Masrur la miro con el rabillo del ojo , sentía una calidez en su pecho al verla sonreír.

-….me retiro….-Masrur se fue de la habitación , Miu quería decirle algo , pero se puso nerviosa y colorada por lo que no pudo y bajo la mirada.

Masrur suspiro -….."_no pude….decirle nada…."_….-pensó el fanalis inconforme .

-. Que paso Masrur? Como fue?.- pregunto Ja'Far cuando se encontró con el y el negó.

-…nada….no pude decir nada….-suspiro Masrur y Ja'Far rio.- jajaja….tranquilo , tómalo con calma , a Miu-san se le nota a leguas que esta muy interesada en ti , pero eso quiere decir que debes descuidarte .- recomendó Ja'Far y Masrur asintió.-…..lo se….aun asi….-

Masrur tienes problemas en el amor .- rio Sinbad y este rodó los ojos .- como supongo que es tu primer amor , te dare algunos consejos .- alardeaba Sinbad con cierto orgullo.

Don Juan de los siete mares…..-susurro Masrur.

-..eh dijiste algo?.- pregunto Sinbad .- no nada….-respondió Masrur.

-. oe Masrur!.-

* * *

En la noche , eran las dos de la madrugada , todos estaban durmiendo menos Miu , quien salió a la parte delantera del gran barco y miro la Luna llena .-…..quiero ver las estrellas….-susurraba ella pues el cielo estaba nublado por grandes nubes negras

Masrur se levanto de su cama pues tampoco podía dormir , estaba sin su armadura dorada por lo se se podía armirar su gran figura masculina .El fanalis camino y vio a Miu por una ventana .-….Miu?...-susurro el y fue hacia ella.

-…Miu….deberías ir a dormir….-recia Masrur , de repente un gran dragón blanco , que tenia cierto resplandor , salió del agua .-….._cumpliré sus deseos_….-hablo el dragón , Miu se subió el filo del barco y salto al lomo del dragón , esto sorprendió a Masrur , el casi como acto reflejo , salto encima del dragón , pero no había forma de detener a la majestuosa bestia pues flotaba y los pies de Masrur no llegaban al barco.

-….que…-el dragon atravesó a las nubes llegando a lo más alto del cielo , Masrur y Miu admiraron el cielo que tenia hermosas estrellas , y la aurora salió deslumbrando la escena , Miu , con curiosidad alzo la mano y toco la aurora y sonrió .-…..es…..hermoso….-susurro Miu con admiración.

Masrur miraba fijamente a Miu , ella tenía una mirada de curiosidad , como una inocente niña descubriendo lo hermosos de la vida , esa era una cualidad que la hacía ver única….especial….Masrur sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido ,el ya había visto esa hermosa e inocente mirada….hace muchísimo tiempo….pero no recordaba bien….

Miu miro a Masrur y se acerco a él .-…. ¿por qué estás aquí?...-pregunto Miu sonriendo.

-….vine a verte….-respondió Masrur , Miu tomo la mano de Masrur con delicadeza y la puso sobre su rosada mejilla , esa acción sorprendió al fanalis.

-…eres cálido….amable….y protector….-decía suavemente Miu cerrando los ojos con la mano de Masrur en su mejilla , quien tenia una suavidad sorprendente .

_-….el amor , un hermosos pero doloroso sentimiento….que debe ser cuidado a pesar de que es una de las armas más fuertes_….-hablo el dragón y Muy se sonrojo mas.

-…gracias por tráeme a ver las estrellas , Ryu , este fue un hermosos momento .- dijo este ultimo mirando a Masrur quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad.

-….lo que sea por la felicidad de la hija de mi amo….-respondió el dragón.

-…hija de su amo?...-pregunto Masrur parpadeando y Miu asintió .-….si…mi padre encontró a Ryu y lo cuido desde que era un bebe…aunque yo no conocí a mi padre ni a mi madre….Ryu me ah hablado de el y me ah cuidado desde que tengo consciencia ….-respondió Miu tocando las nubes.

El Dragón bajo hacia el barco y Masrur y Miu bajaron de su lomo .- estaré pendiente de usted…..cuídese mi quería Miu….- hablo el dragón y se sumergió en el agua de nuevo.

-…gracias Ryu….-se despidió Miu sonriendo , ella miro a Masrur y se dio cuenta que a el le faltaban su armadura de Oros y la espada , por lo que pudo ver su pecho y abdomen musculoso y bien dotado , eso la hizo sonrojar , sin embargo Miu abrazo a Masrur quien se sorprendió.

-…Miu?...-Miu roso sus dedos con por la espalda del fanalis y sus musculosos brazos hasta su torso , esto hizo que el fanalis sintiera un estremecimiento que nunca había sentido.

-….gracias por estar pendiente de mi .- sonrió Miu sonrojada .-…..no…es nada….-respondió Masrur.

-…ahora regresare a dormir….-dijo Miu y se fue rápidamente a su habitación , mientras que Masrur se quedo pensando un rato y volvió a su cuarto.


	3. pervercion

Finalmente llegaron al pais de Sindria .-aahhh es bueno estar de regreso! .- decía Sinbad alegre.-

-. joo Al fin llegaron! .- salido Pisti volando en un ave.

llegaron con lindas señoritas .- admiro Sharrkan sonriendo junto a sus compañeros los generales de Sindria.

Miu un gusto!.- dijo Miu haciendo reverencia.

Lisi .-saludo como si nada ella.

hola chicos .- saludo Iris y abrazo a Yamuraiha -. Yamuraiha! .- sonrio ella y la bruja le correspondió.

pasado mucho desde que te vi .-

hola linda quieres ir a dar una vuelta .- dijo Sharrkan sonriéndole a Miu y mas se sonrojo por lo grandes pechos de ella .- te mostrare mi esgrima .- decía el pero una rayitas azules salieron de su frente un poco asustado puesto que Masrur lo miraba con una mirada asesina y aura oscura , eso notaron Sinbad y Ja'Far quienes se pusieron igual que Sharkkan.

_-." ¿Porque siento que Masrur quiere matarme?"_.- se pregunto el maestro de Alibaba mirando a Masrur

iré a pasear contigo!.- asintió inocentemente Miu cosa que hizo que la aura oscura de Masrur se volviese más grande a si como su mirada anime asesina hacia Sharkkan lo que hizo que el tragara saliva.

-.m-m-mejor d-dejémoslo p-para después (^.^|||) .- se disculpo el moreno y Miu ladeo la cabeza confundida.

_-…"no es bueno verlo celoso_…"….-pensaron Ja'Far y Sinbad de una forma chibi graciosa mirando a Masrur , quien volvió a su estado normal cuando Sharkkan se alejo de Miu.

Miu empezó a corretear por toda Sindria mirando las mercaderías u otras cosas , pero Masrur la vigilaba.

-…mmm que rico *-* .- decía probando algunos bocados de los puestos y luego saltaba a otros.

-…-Masrur solo suspiraba y en un parpadeo Miu había desaparecido .-¡!.-

El Fanalis empezó a buscarla.

delicioso~.- dijo Miu apareciendo con un plato de bocadillos y puso uno en la boca de Masrur , quien se quedo sorprendido y parpadeo.

delicioso cierto? .- pregunto ella con un tierno sonrojo con su dedo en la boca de Masrur y lo quito para que el fanalis pudiera masticar .-….si , esta bueno….-respondió el Fanalis mirándola fijamente y ella asintió y volvió a desaparecer gracias a su velocidad.

-….es difícil….-suspiró Masrur y siguió caminando.

* * *

**Luego llego la noche.**

* * *

Miu había desaparecido y Masrur fue a buscarla puesto ya empezó a preocuparse.

, Miu! .- llamaba Masrur pues había rastreado el olor de Miu.

-. DETENTE Miu!.- grito Lisi , Masrur corrió hasta el grito y vio a Miu destruyendo las casa de Sindria.

que sucede?.- pregunto Ja'Far y apreso a Miu con sus cables , pero Miu cogió los cables y lanzo a Ja'Far muy lejos .- AAHH!.- Ja'Far fue lanzado a una muralla.-…ah….como puede ser…?...-

-. Detenla Masrur!.- ordeno Sinbad y Masrur corrió a detenerla , pero Miu lo atacaba como una profesional en artes marciales , y ella , a pesar de que era una hembra fanalis ,era tan fuerte como Masrur , que a pesar de que los machos fanalis por lo regular tenían mas fuerza que las hembras. , ella estaba ganándole a Masrur.

-... increíble , esta ganándole a Masrur!.- dijo sorprendido Sinbad.

-. para que sepas Miu-chan es muy, muy fuerte! .- decía Lisi seriamente.

….os gusta?...ella es mi títere ahora….-decia un hombre enmascarado.

-. quien eres!?.-

a Al Sarmen , Sindria , su rey y sus servidores están siendo un problema para nuestros objetivos…..-decia el y cuando chasqueo los dedos todos alrededor de Masrur y Miu fueron lanzados muy lejos y atrapados a las paredes.

-….n-no me puedo mover….-se quejaba Lisi sonrojada quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Ja'Far ya que fue lanzada al mismo lugar donde estaba el.

-…estoy sintiendo algo debajo de mi! .- gimió Lisi roja y Ja'Far se sonrojo.

-. Esto es , Psicoquinesis! .- dijo Sinbad al ver que no podía moverse a pesar de que usaba Magoi.

siii , ahora es hora de divertirme un poco.-

-. AAHH ALIBABA-SAN!.- grito Morgiana cuando Alibaba tomo sus pechos y los acariciaba .- PERDON MORGIANA!.- decía el muy rojo

!.- gimio Lisi cuando Ja'Far tomo sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos .- ….d-detente…..-gemia Lisi con unas lagrimitas y una mirada tierna.

-. N-no es mi intención , m-mi cuerpo se mueve solo!.- decía Ja'Far intentando detenerse.

si así , diviértanse un poco antes de que los mate .- sonreía el de mascara.

Con la Psicoquinesis lanzo a Masrur en el suelo , y Miu , quien estaba con los ojos vacios , le quito la armadura de oro , y empezó a lamer su torso hasta su ombligo , Masrur abrió los ojos de par en par.-…q-que estas….ah…-Masrur dio un muy pequeño gemido.

ambos son Fanalis , y ya es hora del apareamiento , se que te gusta esta chica , tranquilo por que hoy la disfrutaras~.- sonrio el hombre

-. pero que esta pasando!?.- pregunto Kougyoku llegando y el hombre la lanzo con psicoquinesis hacia Sindad .- princesa Ren Kougyoku , me entere que le gusta el rey a si que puedes divertirte con el .- rio el hombre

-. ¡corre princesa!.- dijo Sinbad , Koygyoku cayó sobre el mirándolo de frente y se puso muy roja .- S-S-SINBAD!.- gimió ella cuando el Rey toco el trasero por debajo del vestido Imperial de la princesa.

dije que corrieras!.- dijo Sinbad con unas gotitas. !.- gemia ya que las manos de Sinbad estaban tocando aquel lugar prohibido de la princesa.

* * *

**Por otro lado.**

* * *

-….d-detente…ahhh!.- gimio Lisi cuando Ja'Far paso su mano por debajo de su falta y empezó a acariciar su zona y se inclino al un lado para lamerle un pezón ya que la había medio desnudado.-….n-no estoy preparada para perder la virginidad…..-gemia Lisis con unas lagrimitas pero con un gran sonrojo

-….p-perdóneme Lisi! .- se disculpaba muy sonrojado Fa'Far.

-….N-No SINBAD!.- gimio Kougyoku muy roja cuando Sinbad le quitaba el vestido de la parte superior dejando ver sus pechos y los chupaba.

-." _Esta vez si estoy perdido!"_ .- pensó el rey Sinbad tratando de detenerse. -….n-no estoy preparada….y p-peor delante de esta gente….-decia la princesa y débilmente miraba que la gente estaba con la boca tapada pero ellos fueron lanzados a otros lugares.

Miu bajaba lentamente , Masrur gemía un poco pero tenia la respiración un poco agitada.

.- el hombre rio te estas excitando ¿cierto? , no te preocupes que ahora viene lo mejor .- decía

Miu se levanto y se empezó a quitar la parte superior de sus trajes dejándole ver a Masrur sus grandes pechos.

-…M….M….Mas…..rur…..-susurraba Miu con unas lagrimitas que rodaron sobre sus mejillas intentando controlar su cuerpo.-…..p….perdón….perdóname….-susurraba Miu con la voz quebradiza.

Masrur abrió los ojos de par en par , su furia gano a la psicoquinesis del hombre y logro liberar sus manos y pies.

-…te voy a salvar….Miu….-dijo Masrur con una mirada de asesino hacia el hombre.

-. Contenedor metálico Balalark Kauza…-el cuerpo de Masrur fue cubierto por muchos voltios y corrientes eléctricas.

Rápidamente fue al ataque del hombre que no pudo usar psicoquinesis ya que su cuerpo fue atravesado por la mano de Masrur .

-….como…pudiste…liberarte de mi….psicoquinesis?….-decía en agonía y murió convirtiéndose en una muñeca .

-….por que no puedo perdonarte que seas de Al Sarmen…y peor ,lo que obligaste a hacer a Miu…..-susurro Masrur, Miu cayo inconsciente y Masrur camino , consiguió una manta y cubrió el pecho desnudo de Miu y la cogió en brazos.

HENTAI!.- golpeo Kougyoku a Sinbad un buen puñetazo en la mejilla y se fue corriendo ya liberada de la psicoquinesis.-..ah….dolio….-decía Sinbad sobándose la mejilla

….-gimio Lisi y al fin puso separar su cuerpo de el de Ja'Far aunque ellos un no habían llegado a lo mas importante.

-….c-como has podido….-susurraba Lisi con unas lagrimitas y un rostro inocente y tierno mirando a Ja'Far , quien se sintió peor que un violador .- Lisi no fue mi intención , yo estaba siendo controlado .- trataba de decir Ja'Far estirando su mano a alcanzar a Lisi.

-. BAKA!.- grito Lisi y se fue usando sus telas para saltar.

-. ¡LISI!.-

-AAHH.- Alibaba recibió un puñetazo de Morgiana .- PERVERTIDO!.- decía ella enojada y sonrojada.

-. PERO NO FUE MI CULPA!.- decía mientras se estrellaba contra una pared.

Masrur miraba con cierta tristeza a Miu quien tenía un rostro de dolor aun estando inconsciente y el fanalis limpio una lagrima que rodo por las rosadas mejillas de la fanalis.

-. oh dios que sucedió!?.- pregunto Iris corriendo.

hubiese estado aquí cuando ese tonto uso esa habilidad pervertida , en verdad lo hubiese matado ya que te hubiese obligado a acostarte con uno de los de hay abajo .- dijo Judal en su túnica y bajo hacia Iris.

, ire a ver a mis chicas!.- dijo Iris preocupada y corrió hacia sus compañeras .- Lisi , Miu! .- decía Iris. -. Gracias a Dios Jazmín esta con Aladdin en el palacio de Sindria…. ¿pero ustedes están bien? .- pregunto Iris a Lisi .- si….me voy!.- dijo Lisis y se fue corriendo.

-..eh...Lisi?...- pregunto Iris confundida.-. MIU!.- dijo preocupada al ver a Miu inconsciente en los brazos del fornido fanalis -. Que sucedió!?.- le pregunto Iris a Masrur.

-...vino un tipo de Al Sarmen….pero ya acabe con el….- susurro Masrur.

, por que usaste nuestro contenedor del Black Rukh , tu puedes usar el black Rukh y Lisi el Rukh .- decía Iris.

-...disculpa pero que dijiste ?.- pregunto Sinbad.

-...Veran Lisi, Jazmin y Miu pueden usar el Rukh y el magoi que habita en mi , Lisi y Jazmin solo pueden usar el Rukh de luz , pero Miu fue escogida por el Rukh de oscuridad .- decía Iris.

por que el sujeto no la obligo a usar sus poderes?...-pregunto Masrur.

que el Rukh solo puede ser usado por una persona por su voluntad , a si que no funciono .- sonrió Iris.

* * *

**Día después.**

* * *

Miu despertó y se vio en una habitación ,Yamuraiha la había atendido por si acaso ,

-...al fin despertaste….-dijo Masrur entrando a la habitación.

-...Masrur….-susurro ella y Masrur volteo el rostro que que Iris estaba desnuda por las curaciones ,y solo tenia unas mantas a si que se cubrió sonrojada .-….p-perdón….no me di cuenta….-susurro Miu cubriéndose.

Masrur la miro una vez que ella se cubrió el pecho.

-….p-perdóname….por….haber hecho….tal cosa contra ti….-decía muy roja recordando.

-…no fue tu culpa….-hablo el fanalis mirando el suelo.

…si hubiese sido mas fuerte…yo…no me hubiese dejado controlar…soy una vulgar inútil….-decía Miu apretando las manos con unas lagrimitas y mirando sus puños.

Masrur camino hacia ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla , Miu se sorprendió y se sonrojo , Masrur al darse cuenta se alejo .-….lo siento….-se disculpo y Miu sonrió y ella lo abrazo.

-….quiero que me abraces….si puedes….-pidió Miu y Masrur rodeo sus fornidos brazos alrededor de ella abrazándole sin poner fuerza. , los brazos de Miu rodearon el cuello de Masrur correspondiéndole.

-…ah…alguien salió herido cuando ataque Sindria? .- preguntó Miu preocupada haciendo un poco de distancia

-. Si…Morgiana les atendió a si que están bien .- contesto .

-….eso no esta bien….iré a ayudar!.- dijo Miu pero Masrur la continuo abrazando .- aun no…-susurro el bajando la mirada ya que el quería seguir así de junto con Miu y ella se sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente .-…de acuerdo…-

-…ne…Masrur….y-yo….t-te gusto?...-pregunto con un sonrojo la fanalis tímidamente alejándose un poco para mirar el rostro del fanalis.

Masrur dio un leve y casi inexistente sonrojo mirando a Miu y cuando iba a contestarle.-…si…me gust- pero fue interrumpido por Sinbad que abrió la puerta en el momento.

ya estas bie- . iba a decir ya que a Miu se le cayó la manta dejando ver sus pechos y ella se cubrió un poco sonrojada .-….i-ire a cambiarme!.- dijo y se fue corriendo tapándose con la manta a otra habitación donde estaba su ropa.

-….Sinbad…..-susurro Masrur con una aura oscura y Sinbad le bajaron unas rayitas azules en la cabeza y unas gotitas.- NO LE VI NADA!...y perdón si les interrumpí jejeje .- decía el rascándose la cabeza y se fue rápidamente.

-…idiota….-susurro molesto Masrur.

* * *

**_SI LEEN COMENTEN :D_**


End file.
